Gefährliches Spiel Dangerously in Love
by tombraidergirl
Summary: Lara hat einen besonderen Auftrag bekommen. Sie soll nach Tokyo reisen und dort ein Artefakt zurück holen, welches von Heihachi Mishima einem Charakter aus dem Kampfspiel Tekken gestohlen wurde. Lara lernt seine zwei Söhne kennen und verwendet alle Tricks
1. Der gestohlene Kristall

**Author's Note  
** Irgendwann hatte ich ja mal begonnen dieses Riesenwerk zu übersetzen. Da liegt es nun auf meinem Rechner und wartet darauf, dass ich weiter mache. Hier ist jedenfalls mal das erste Kapitel von Dangerously in Love. Die Geschichte habe ich ursprünglich in Englisch geschrieben. Sie ist nach 37 Kapiteln (neu nummeriert, hier auf sind es genau genommen 54 auf Englisch) fertig.

Zur Story: Es handelt sich genau genommen um ein Crossover zwischen Tomb Raider und Tekken. Lara kommt in Kontakt mit einigen Charkteren dieses Kampfspieles. Die Leute werden in meiner Story genau beschrieben und Vorwissen ist nicht nötig, es dürfte ohne sogar spannender sein. (Keine Angst, es wird nicht total abgedreht. ;-) )

Ganz zu frieden bin ich mit der Übersetzung nicht, ich wusste nie, wann ich noch "Sie" und wann ich schon "Du" verwenden durfte, der Übergang ist jetzt dort, wo sich die zwei Hauptcharaktere ein wenig kennen lernen - was recht schnell geht. Noch ein Wort zur gesamten Story. Insgesamt ist mir Lara etwas weicher geraten, als ich sie eigentlich sehe, aber das macht auch der Kontrast zu ihrem Gegenspieler. Mehr dazu werde ich aber lieber später sagen. Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen. Für Kritik ist es zu spät, hier wird nicht mehr viel geändert. ;-) Ich hoffe Ihr habt Spaß an dieser Geschichte aus Laras Leben (in meiner Phantasie).

Lara gehört Eidos Interactive, Heihachi, Kazuya usw. gehören Namco, nicht mir. schnüff

* * *

**Kapitel 1 – Der gestohlene Kristall**

Die Sonne ging über dem Anwesen von Lara Croft in Surrey, Süd England unter. Die junge Frau, die ihre langen braunen Haare in einem Zopf zusammengebunden hatte, packte Ihre Pistolen in den Waffenkoffer. Sie hatte die letzten paar Stunden am Schießstand verbracht. Waffen waren eines ihrer Hobbys. Als Grabräuber war Lara schon in viele lebensbedrohliche Situationen geraten und ihr Wissen über Schusswaffen hatte ihr schon so einige Male das Leben gerettet. Als jemand, der ständig auf Achse war, hatte sie keine Zeit für ernsthafte Beziehungen. Und so war die einzige Liebe in ihrem Leben die HK USP Match, die sie seit einiger Zeit verwendete.

Lara betrat das Haus und rannte dabei beinahe ihren Butler Hilary über den Haufen. Für einen Butler war Hilary recht jung. Laras vorheriger Butler Winston, der der Familie schon jahrelang gedient hatte, war zwei Jahre zuvor in Rente gegangen. Er konnte mit Laras aufregendem Lebensstil nicht mehr mithalten. Hilary ging es zwar oft genauso, aber er war zu jung um in Rente zu gehen und so tat er sein Bestes um mit Lara zu überleben; zumindest war die Bezahlung gut. Die einzige Person, die sonst noch im Croft Anwesen lebte, auch wenn er eigentlich seinen Wohnwagen im Garten bevorzugte, war Bryce. Bryce war ein Computergenie und ein guter Freund von Lara. Aber nun zurück zu unserer Geschichte.

"Guten Abend, Miss Croft." wurde sie von Hilary begrüßt. Hilary war noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen vom Schock, aber langsam fasste er sich.

"Guten Abend", antwortete sie.

Er bot seine Hilfe mit dem Koffer an, aber Lara hielt daran fest, als wäre es ein wertvoller Schatz. Hilary gab rasch auf.

"Was darf ich ihnen heute Abend servieren, Miss Croft?" fragte er dann.

Sie nahm sich einen Moment um über die Frage nachzudenken. Sie fühlte sich nicht wirklich hungrig.

"Ich hatte eigentlich vor noch Nachrichten zu schauen und dann früh ins Bett zu gehen und noch ein Buch zu lesen. Sie können mir ein paar Sandwichs bringen, Hilary." sagte sie dann zu ihm.

"Wie sie wünschen, Miss Croft" sagte er und verschwand dann in Richtung Küche.

Lara machte sich auf in Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich niederließ und den Fernseher anschaltete. Auf dem Sender, den sie gewählt hatte, lief eine archäologische Reportage und Lara bereute sofort, dass sie das nicht vorher gewusste hatte und so den Anfang verpasst hatte. Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr und nahm sich dann die Fernsehzeitung. Zu ihrem Bedauern musste sie feststellen, dass die Sendung nur noch 10 Minuten laufen würde.

In dem Bericht ging es um einen großen Fund in Japan. Ein Artefakt, das in alten Schriften als "Kristall der Ewigkeit" Erwähnung fand, wurde dort gefunden. Lara strengte ihren Kopf an, aber ihr fiel zu ihrem Bedauern nichts dazu ein. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie bisher noch nie etwas darüber gehört. Nicht einmal Lara Croft konnte alles kennen. In dem Bericht wurde gesagt, dass das wertvolle Artefakt jetzt sicher in einem Museum in Tokio stand und dort für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich ausgestellt war.

Viel mehr konnte Lara aus dem Bericht nicht mehr entnehmen, aber sie nahm sich vor morgen selbst danach zu forschen. Nach ihrem spärlichen Abendbrot, während der Nachrichten, ging sie dann ins Bett.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Lara den sagenumwobenen "Kristall der Ewigkeit" längst vergessen. Sie saß in ihrem Arbeitszimmer, immer noch in dasselbe Buch vertieft, welches sie am Abend im Bett gelesen hatte. Ein Buch über griechische Mythologie. Als das Telefon klingelte, nahm sie den Hörer ab.

"Hallo?"

"Hallo Lara, meine Liebe." sagte eine vertraute Stimme. Es gab nur zwei Leute, die so sprachen, Werner Von Croy und...

"Professor Downey, sind sie das?" Lara hatte die Stimme erkannt, aber eine Frage klang an der Stelle besser. "Ich habe lange nichts von ihnen gehört. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Professor Downey war ein Archäologie Professor, der vor einiger Zeit an der Oxford Universität gelehrt hatte. Er war ein guter Freund, auf den Lara sich immer verlassen konnte, wenn sie Hilfe brauchte.

"Ich brauche Deine Hilfe, Lara." Er klang verzweifelt.

"Da haben sie aber Glück. Ich bin zurzeit frei." Lara kam das gerade Recht, ihr war ohnehin etwas langweilig in letzter Zeit. Nicht mal der kleinste Job hatte sich in den letzten Monaten entwickelt. Insgeheim hoffte sie aber, dass es nicht gleich wieder Ägypten wäre.

"Lara, wie Du vielleicht weißt, oder auch nicht, bin ich ja nach Japan gegangen. Ich arbeite für ein Museum in Tokio. Kürzlich haben wir ein sehr einzigartiges Stück erhalten, den 'Kristall der Ewigkeit' ".

Sofort fiel Lara der Bericht aus dem Fernsehen wieder ein. Sie schlug sich selbst gegen die Stirn. Wie konnte man nur so vergesslich sein?

"Ich habe gerade gestern einen Bericht über das Artefakt im Fernsehen gesehen." sagte sie aufgeregt.

"Es ist vor ein paar Tagen gestohlen worden." sagte Downey bedrückt.

"WAS? Gestohlen? Wer hätte ein Interesse daran es zu stehlen und warum? Haben sie eine Vermutung, wer es gewesen sein kann?" fragte Lara.

"Wir haben eine heiße Vermutung. Der Legende nach verleiht das Artefakt seinem Besitzer unwahrscheinliche Macht und wir kennen jemanden, der genau das sucht."

"Erzählen sie mir mehr!" Lara fand, dass es jetzt interessant wurde.

"Sein Name ist Heihachi Mishima."

"Habe ich noch nie von gehört... Glaube ich." Sofort begann Lara in ihrem Kopf nach dem Namen zu suchen.

"Er ist ein Geschäftsmann. Verdammt reich und den Gerüchten nach ziemlich skrupellos." fuhr Downey fort.

"Geschäftsmann? Reich? Oh Moment, ich glaube ich habe von Ihm gehört. Seine Firma soll recht groß sein. Was will er mit dem Artefakt?"

"Er ist ein Sammler und er ist machthungrig." erklärte Downey. "Das Problem ist wir haben keine Beweise, dass er für den Diebstahl verantwortlich ist, und ohne Beweise geht man gegen so einen Mann nicht vor, er kann sich die besten Anwälte leisten. Wir sind uns trotzdem sehr sicher, dass er es war und wir brauchen es zurück. Lara, es ist nicht sicher in seinen Händen. Es wäre Dein Job das Artefakt wiederzubeschaffen. Aber man kann nicht einfach bei ihm hereinspazieren und erwarten lebend wieder heraus zu kommen. Von Croy's Hochhaus war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Mishima Anwesen. Er hat eine kleine Privatarmee, bestehend aus Elitekämpfern. Er selbst ist in seinem Land ein sehr berühmter Kampfsportler. Wenn Du Interesse an dem Job hast, kann ich Dir sein Dossier zukommen lassen. Es enthält Informationen über ihn, seine Familie und seine Bodyguards."

"Das klingt sehr interessant. Können sie mir das zuschicken und ich sehe zu, ob ich einen Flug nach Tokio bekomme, mein Privatjet wird zurzeit überholt. "

"Ich bin sehr froh, dass Du den Job machen möchtest. Ich kenne niemanden, der sonst in Frage kommen würde."

"Das ist sehr schmeichelnd. Aber ich bin immer für etwas Action zu haben." sagte Lara.

"Ok, Lara, Ich werde Dir die Informationen sofort schicken. Melde Dich bei mir, wenn Du einen Flug bekommen hast. Ich kümmere mich um ein Hotel. Bis dann, Lara."

"Bis dann, Professor."

Lara legte auf. Sie legte ihr Buch zurück ins Regal. Etwas Besseres hatte sich aufgetan.

Lara kam in die Küche herunter, wo sie auf Hilary traf, der damit beschäftigt war das Mittagessen vorzubereiten. Bryce saß in einer Ecke und tippte auf seinem Laptop herum. Sie nahm eine Möhre von Hilarys Tablett, woraufhin dieser böse schaute, lehnte sich an der Arbeitsplatte an und sah aus dem Fenster. Die ganze Zeit dachte sie über den Job der dort auf sie zukam nach.

'Ein reicher Geschäftsmann, der ein gefährliches Artefakt gestohlen hat und ich muss es zurückbeschaffen. Ich fühle mich wie James Bond.', dachte sie sich. 'Aber das ist mal eine willkommene Abwechslung.'

Hilary stellte das Tablett aus ihrer Reichweite, bevor sie sich noch mehr stehlen konnte. Bryce sah von seinem Computer auf.

"Was ist eigentlich los mit Dir, Lara? Du bist so still heute."

"Ach nichts, ich überlege nur. Ich habe einen Anruf von Professor Downey erhalten; er hat einen Job für mich. In Japan..."

"Das ist ja super." rief Bryce aufgeregt. Aber genauso schnell wie die Aufregung gekommen war, verflog sie auch wieder. "Und ich schätze mal, ich darf wieder hier bleiben?"

"Ja. Es ist viel zu gefährlich. Ich muss das alleine machen." sagte Lara und verließ dann ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

Sie schnappte sich den Telefonhörer und rief beim Flughafen an, um ein Ticket nach Tokio zu bekommen. Und zu ihrer Überraschung war gerade ein Platz für den nächsten Tag frei geworden.

Lara hatte gerade begonnen ihren Koffer zu packen, als Hilary sie zum Essen rief.

Nach dem Mittagessen ging Lara in ihr Arbeitszimmer, um noch einmal ihre Mails abzuholen; bisher war die versprochene Mail von Professor Downey nicht angekommen. Aber diesmal war sie da und wie versprochen hatte er Informationen über Heihachi Mishima geschickt, sogar mit Bild. Es zeigte einen Mann mit schwarzem Haar, welches auf beiden Seiten seines Kopfes strähnig zur Seite hoch gegelt war, wodurch es aussah, als hätte er kleine Flügelchen an seinen Ohren. 'Jetzt weiß ich auch, was seine Firma herstellt: Haargel.' dachte Lara schmunzelnd. Ein dünner Bart zierte seine Oberlippe. Auf dem Bild schaute er sehr konzentriert, wodurch seine Augen nur als dünne Schlitze zu erkennen waren. Darüber formten sich, nach außen hin breiter werdende Augenbrauen, die ihn sehr bedrohlich wirken ließen.

Lara studierte das Dossier gründlich, um alles über Heihachi Mishima und seine Familie zu erfahren.

"Frau verstorben, zwei Söhne, einer davon adoptiert. - Interessant. " Mishima Corporation, monatlicher Umsatz..." in Stille sah sich Lara die Zahlen an.

"Was zum Henker... manche Firmen wären froh, wenn sie so viel Umsatz in einem Jahr hätten."

Zweifelnd sah sie sich die Zahlen noch mal an. Das Zeichen dahinter stand für Dollar, aber Lara glaubte, dass es vielleicht ein Fehler wäre und es sich um Yen handelte. Da es für Ihren Auftrag auch nicht weiter wichtig war, ging sie dazu über die Erfolge der Mishima Familie bei Martial Arts Turnieren zu studieren.

"Heihachi Mishima: 148 Siege, keine Niederlage; Kazuya Mishima: 109 Siege, ein Unentschieden, zwei Disqualifikationen, keine Niederlangen; Lee Chaolan: 60 Siege, zwei Unentschieden, fünf Niederlagen, zwei davon gegen seinen Bruder. - Sehr beeindruckend."

Leider enthielt das Dossier keine weiteren interessanten Informationen, worüber Lara etwas enttäuscht war, da Downey ihr doch so viel versprochen hatte.

"Na gut, den Rest muss ich wohl selbst herausfinden." sagte Lara und legte die Mappe an Seite. Dann stand sie auf und begab sich wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer um weiter zu packen. Dann tätigte sie noch einen Anruf, um Downey wissen zu lassen, dass sie sich so gut wie auf dem Weg befand.


	2. Willkommen in Tokyo

**Vorwort: **

Mir fällt gerade auf, dass ich vergessen hatte die Kapitel 2 und 3 hier hochzuladen. Auf meiner eigenen Seite sind sie bereits hochgeladen gewesen.

Genauso gibt es dort auch schon das Kapitel 4; und im Forum seit heute auch Kapiel 5 - diese werde ich aber erst in den nächsten Tagen hier hochladen, um nicht zu viel auf einmal zu präsentieren.

**Kapitel 2 – Willkommen in Tokyo**

Zwei Tage später, früh am Morgen kam Lara in Tokyo an. Downey wartete mit einem Wagen am Flughafen auf sie. Lara trug einen Koffer und Ihren Rucksack. Gekleidet war sie in Jeans und einem grauen Oberteil. Sie hatte ihre Haare in einem Pferdeschwanz zurück gebunden. Downey küsste sie zur Begrüßung auf die Wange.

"Hallo Lara, meine Liebe, willkommen in Tokyo."

Erschöpft von der langen Reise ließ Lara ihren Koffer fallen und begrüßte ihren alten Bekannten erst einmal.

Auf dem Weg ins Hotel sah Lara aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die riesigen hohen Wolkenkratzer. Es erinnerte sie an ihren letzten Besuch in Tokyo, als sie den Auftrag hatte, eine gestohlene Jade Statue zurück zu holen. Sie nahm sich vor, einmal in ihrem Leben hier hin zukommen ohne einen Job erledigen zu müssen. Sie war noch am träumen, als der Wagen vor einem Luxushotel mitten in der Stadt hielt.

"Nur das Beste für Dich, Lara. Ach und mach Dir keine Sorgen, das Museum zahlt."

"Das Artefakt muss sehr viel wert sein, wenn mir das Hotelzimmer bezahlt wird", entgegnete Lara grinsend. "Als ich mir die Preise angesehen habe, dachte ich zuerst, es wäre für eine Woche. Tokyo ist teuer."

Lara folgte dem Professor zur Rezeption, ihren Koffer trug sie selber; bisher hatte sie sich geweigert, diesen aus den Händen zu geben. Wertvolles Equipment lässt man nicht so einfach aus den Augen, das Thema hatte ihr im Flugzeug schon Unbehagen bereitet. Downey fragte den Portier nach Laras Zimmerschlüssel. Der Mann händigte ihm diesen aus, und sofort war ein Hotelangestellter da, um Laras Koffer entgegenzunehmen. Jetzt, da sie ihren Koffer in den Augen behalten konnte, machte es ihr auch nichts aus, dass jemand anderes das unhandliche Ding übernahm. Downey begleitete Lara noch auf Ihr Zimmer.

Nachdem der Hotelangestellte gegangen war, setzten sich Lara und der Professor auf das Sofa und unterhielten sich.

"Haben Sie irgendeine Idee, wie ich mit Heihachi Mishima in Kontakt treten kann?" fragte Lara.

"Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, nein. Ich habe wirklich keine Idee. Er macht selten etwas persönlich, außer an Kampfturnieren Teil zu nehmen. Alles andere überlässt er seinen Angestellten oder seinen zwei Söhnen. Man muss schon ein sehr hohes Tier sein, um mit Mishima-sama ein persönliches Treffen zu bekommen. Es wird für Dich wahrscheinlich unmöglich sein. Ich fürchte Du musst einen anderen Weg finden."

"Was ist denn mit einem Turnier? Findet vielleicht bald eins statt, wo ich ihn treffen könnte?"

"Lara, meine Liebe. Das weiß ich nicht, außerdem halte ich das für keine gute Idee. Dort könntest Du auch nicht mit ihm in Kontakt treten, nicht außerhalb des Rings. Und ich würde Dir nicht empfehlen mitzumachen. Du willst nicht in Kontakt mit seinen Fäusten treten."

"Egal, ich finde schon noch einen Weg", sagte Lara.

"Ich muss nun zu meiner Arbeit zurück. Kommst Du alleine klar?"

Lara stand auf, ging zu ihrem Gepäck und nahm ein Köfferchen mit Ihren Pistolen heraus. Sie öffnet es und nahm die Waffen in die Hand.

"Sicherlich. Ich werde sie Anrufen, wenn ich Hilfe benötige, Professor. Für heute werde ich erst einmal die Gegend erkunden und ein paar Fragen stellen. Ich muss meinen Feind besser kennen lernen."

"Aber Du wirst nicht mit diesen Dingern Fragen stellen?" sagte Downey und deutete in Richtung der Waffen.

Lara lachte. Es klang zwar nach einer guten Idee, würde aber zu schnell auf sie aufmerksam machen.

"Nein, nein. Es sollte nicht _so_ schwierig sein an Informationen zu kommen."

"Na gut, dann werde ich Dich jetzt mal verlassen. Wie sieht es mit heute Abend aus, kann ich Dich zum Essen einladen?"

"Da sage ich nicht nein. Dann erzähle ich ihnen heute Abend, was ich herausfinden konnte."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Downey ließ Lara alleine zurück.

Nachdem sie ihre Sachen ein wenig organisiert und geduscht hatte, begab sich Lara in die Hotelhalle. Dort ließ sie sich mit einer Zeitung in der Hand nieder. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu Rezeption. Um sie herum saßen einige Geschäftsleute, die meisten davon Ausländer, die ebenfalls damit beschäftigt waren, Zeitung zu lesen, oder an ihren Laptops arbeiteten.

Lara fiel besonders ein japanischer Mann zu ihrer Rechten ins Auge. Er wirkte sehr nervös und tat so, als würde er Zeitung lesen. Die meiste Zeit schaute er aber unruhig in der Gegend herum.

Lara schlug ihre Zeitung auf und begann zu lesen. Am Anfang bereitete ihr die Schrift etwas Probleme, aber nach einer kurzen Eingewöhnungs­phase hatte sie keine größeren Schwierigkeiten mehr damit. Morgen würde sie wahrscheinlich schon gar nicht mehr bemerken, dass sie jetzt in einer anderen Sprache reden und lesen musste.

Auf Seite vier fand sie auch gleich einen Artikel über die Mishima Zaibatsu, Heihachis Firma. Laut dem Bericht war er wieder einen großen Deal eingegangen, wodurch er noch reicher werden würde, als er ohnehin schon war. Das Bild von ihm, welches neben dem Bericht abgebildet war, unterschied sich nicht viel von dem welches Lara von Downey bekomme hatte.

'Na ja, ihn zu erkennen dürfte jedenfalls nicht schwer sein', dachte sie sich.

Sie schlug die Seite um und las ein wenig weiter, als sie plötzlich aufsah.

Hatte sie sich das eingebildet, oder hatte der Mann an der Rezeption gerade 'Guten Morgen, Mishima-sama', gesagt?

Sie drehte sich rasch um, aber kein Zeichen von einem Mann der Heihachi Mishima ähnelte. Sie ließ ihre Augen über die Halle gleiten und dabei fiel ihr auf, dass der nervöse Mann, der neben ihr gesessen hatte jetzt weg war. Sie fand ihn schließlich. Er stand am Lift. Neben ihm stand ein großer Japaner, dessen schwarzes Haar zurück und hoch gegelt war. Lara konnte das Gesicht des Mannes nicht sehen. Aber sie konnte erkennen, dass er sehr gut gebaut war. Neben ihm wirkte der Geschäftsmann winzig und zerbrechlich. Der Mann trug einen teuren Anzug.

Lara war sich sicher, dass es nicht Heihachi war, aber vielleicht war es tatsächlich einer seiner Söhne. Auch wenn der Name Mishima nicht unbedingt der seltenste war, hatte sie so ein Gefühl, dass es kein Zufall war.

Lara verbrachte die nächsten Stunden auch in der Halle, immer die Lifts im Auge. Sie wollte den Mann unbedingt noch mal sehen, es war immer gut den Feind zu kennen. Aber er erschien nicht wieder, auch der nervöse Mann kam nicht mehr aus dem Lift. Letztendlich gab Lara auf und kehre auf Ihr Zimmer zurück. Aus ihrem Koffer nahm sie ein Buch, das sie aus der Bibliothek geholt hatte, bevor sie nach Japan gekommen war. Es war ein Buch über den Kristall der Ewigkeit. Der Legende nach, verlieh der Kristall seinem Besitzer ungeheure Macht. Allerdings musste der Träger mit dem Stein vorher eine Bindung eingehen. Ein Ritual schrieb vor, dass der Träger zu Vollmond ein paar Tropfen seines Blutes auf den Stein tropfen ließ. Dieser würde ihn dann als würdigen Träger erkennen.

"Na zum Glück ist es noch eine Weile bis zum nächsten Vollmond", murmelte Lara. "Das gibt mir noch etwas Zeit, um einen guten Plan zu entwickeln."

Am Abend kam Professor Downey vorbei um Lara abzuholen, gemeinsam fuhren sie zu einem Restaurant. Lara erzählte ihm während des Essens, was in der Hotelhalle passiert war.

"Ich vermute es war wohl einer von Heihachis Söhnen. Ich frage mich, welcher von beiden."

"Du sagtest, sie hätten ihn mit Mishima angeredet, also muss es Kazuya gewesen sein. Chaolan hat seinen Familiennamen Lee behalten. Ansonsten kannst Du die zwei auch ganz einfach auseinander halten, Chaolan hat silbergraues Haar."

"Dann muss es Kazuya gewesen sein. Sehr interessant." Lara hatte ein mysteriöses Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht und spielte mit ihrem Wasserglas.

Downey war ein wenig beunruhigt über ihre Reaktion. "Lara, tu mir einen Gefallen. Was immer Du machst, halte Dich von ihm fern, er ist gefährlich. Seinem Ruf nach ist er grausamer als sein Vater, und das will was heißen."

"Interessant. Also deshalb sah der andere Geschäftsmann so verängstigt aus", sagte Lara scherzend, man merkte, dass sie das Ganze nicht besonders ernst nahm.

"Genau das wird der Grund gewesen sein", fuhr Downey ernst fort. "Hör zu, Lara. Wenn Du einen Weg suchst, Heihachi näher zu kommen, dann versuch es durch Chaolan, aber halte Dich fern von Kazuya."

"Danke für die Warnung."

Natürlich war es zwecklos Lara zu warnen. Sie bevorzugte es, Dinge selbst herauszufinden und wenn ihr jemand sagte, dass etwas gefährlich war, fand sie es interessant. Sie wollte den Mann jetzt unbedingt kennen lernen. Wie gefährlich konnte es schon sein, nichts womit Lara Croft nicht fertig werden könnte.

"Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, Du hattest mich gefragt, ob ich etwas über Kampfturniere in nächster Zeit wüsste… Ich habe herausgefunden, dass zurzeit eins stattfindet. Heihachi kämpft morgen. Ich habe dir ein Ticket besorgt. Es war schwer dranzukommen, aber jemand schuldete mir einen Gefallen.

Lara machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber, wer wohl Downey etwas schuldete, das war wirklich nicht ihr Problem.

"Super. Danke."


	3. Das Mishima Anwesen

Kapitel 3 – Das Mishima Anwesen 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lara früh auf. Sie war noch immer sehr müde, aber schlafen konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr. Sie hatte ihr Zeitgefühl komplett verloren, erst der Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es bereits sechs war. Langsam erhob sie sich aus dem Bett. Sie suchte frische Anziehsachen aus ihrer Tasche und machte sich auf ins Badezimmer um zu duschen.

Das kalte Wasser half ihr wach zu werden. Langsam begann sie sich Gedanken zu machen, was sie heute tun könnte. Für den Abend hatte sie Karten für das Kampfturnier, wo sie Heihachi sehen konnte, aus der ersten Reihe; eine sehr gute Gelegenheit ihn in Aktion zu sehen, aber bis dahin war es noch eine ganze Weile, vor allem nachdem sie jetzt so früh wach war.

Als sie dabei war sich anzuziehen, fiel ihr endlich ein, was sie heute machen könnte. Sie könnte losziehen und sich das Mishima Anwesen ansehen. Lara packte ihr Fernglas und ihre vertrauten HK USP Matchs, sowie weiteres brauchbares Equipment in ihre Tasche, warf sie über ihre Schulter und ging nach unten zum Frühstück. Sie aß nicht wirklich viel, packte sich aber etwas für den Tag ein. Dann begab sich Lara zur Rezeption um dort ein Motorrad zu mieten. Sie wählte bewusst ein Motorrad, da es sich leichter verstecken ließ als ein Auto. Sie konnte auch nicht mit dem Bus fahren, da das Mishima Anwesen abgelegen war und nichts in diese Richtung fuhr. Sie hätte auf jeden Fall einen langen Fußweg vor sich.

Etwa um 11 Uhr erreichte Lara das Mishima Anwesen. Ein großer elektrisch gesicherter Zaun umgab das Grundstück und am Haupttor waren eine Barriere und ein Wachhaus. Auch die Auffahrt war von mehreren Männern bewacht. Downeys Worte klangen in ihrem Ohr 'Von Croy's Hochhaus ist nichts im Vergleich'. Er hatte es wohl richtig eingeschätzt. Hier konnte Lara jedenfalls nicht einfach so mit einem Paraglider hinein segeln. Das Mishima Anwesen lag ohnehin auf dem höchsten Punkt der Umgebung und außerdem hatte Lara das Gefühl, dass selbst der Himmel gut bewacht war. Diverse, nach oben gerichtete Kameras auf den Dächern des Wachhauses und einiger kleinerer Pagoden deuteten darauf hin. Auch das Haupttor schien keine Option zu sein. Das Wachhaus war gut besetzt und weitere Kameras taten dort ihren Dienst.

Lara fuhr am Zaun entlang, bis sie etwas Abstand zwischen sich und das Tor gebracht hatte. Hier versteckte sie ihr Motorrad hinter einem Busch und holte ihr Fernglas aus dem Rucksack. Wieder einmal machte es sich bezahlt, dass sie das teuerste Modell gewählt hatte. Das Haus was sehr weit vom Zaun entfernt, obwohl sie schon eine Stelle gesucht hatte, wo der Zaun näher am Haus verlief und wo die Sicht auf die Villa frei war. Lara sah sich um und suchte sich die Stelle mit der besten Sicht aus. Auf dieser Seite sah das Anwesen weniger bewacht aus, aber auf den zweiten Blick erkannte Laras geübtes Auge, dass auch hier Kameras installiert waren, gut versteckt auf Steinsäulen und an Bäumen. An der Gestaltung des Gartens konnte man erkennen, dass Heihachi Mishima wirklich Geld hatte, alles war bis auf das kleinste Detail perfekt. Ein riesiger Pool lag vor dem Haus und außen herum fand man unzählige Steinstatuen und exotischen Pflanzen. Alles in allem eine perfekte Kombination aus einem klassischen japanischen Garten und einem neumodischen Urlaubsparadies. Laras Augen fielen auf eine Person, die in einem Sonnenstuhl beim Pool saß. Er hatte silber-weißes Haar, und ein makelloses, perfektes Gesicht. Lara fand ihn auf Anhieb attraktiv. Er trug ein weißes, kurzärmliges Hemd, welches sich aber an den Schultern spannte und darauf hindeutete, dass der Träger ein gut gebauter Mann war. Trotzdem wirkte er ganz anders als Heihachi, wie sie ihn auf dem Bild gesehen hatte, welches Downey ihr geschickt hatte. Lara war sich sicher, dass dieser Mann nicht mit Heihachi blutsverwandt war, sondern vermutlich Lee Chaolan, sein adoptierter Sohn. Sie bemerkte, dass er mit jemandem im Pool sprach, also suchte die die Wasseroberfläche ab. Dies erwies sich aber als unnötig, da die Person gerade aus dem Wasser stieg. Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung hatte er sich am Beckenrand hoch gestoßen und kletterte hinaus. Auch dieser zweite Mann hatte eine gut gebaute Figur und auf den ersten Blick wirkten seine Schultern noch breiter, als die des anderen Mannes. Lara erkannte sofort die Frisur. Obwohl er gerade aus dem Wasser gekommen war, waren seine Haare perfekt zurück und leicht nach oben gegelt.

"Kenne ich Dich nicht irgendwoher?" sagte Lara zu sich selbst. "Das ist der Mann von gestern. – Kazuya Mishima." Er musste es sein. Auch er sah zwar Heihachi nicht sonderlich ähnlich, aber Lara war sich trotzdem sicher. Sie beobachtete ihn genau. Zuerst hatte sie ihn nur von hinten gesehen, aber als er sich ein Handtuch genommen hatte, drehte er sich um. Lara erkannte eine Narbe auf seiner Brust, davon hatte Downey nichts erzählt. Sein Gesicht wirkte nicht so sanft wie das des anderen jungen Mannes, aber das machte ihn nicht weniger attraktiv, im Gegenteil Lara fand es sogar ansprechender.

"Ok, Lady, denk an Downeys Worte, er ist gefährlich… Lee Chaolan ist der Mann der Wahl. Es geht hier ums Geschäft."

Eine Zeit lang beobachtete Lara die zwei Männer weiter. Lee redete auf den anderen Mann ein und dieser nickte. Lara war leicht genervt, dass sie nicht verstehen konnte, was sie sagten. Sie unterhielten sich für weitere 10 Minuten und verschwanden dann im Haus. Lara benutzte ihr Fernglas um weiter das Gelände zu erkunden. In der Ferne sah sie weitere Gebäude, unter anderem ein Teehaus. Sie schlich am Zaun entlang um näher zu kommen. Kurz darauf kamen die zwei Männer wieder aus dem Haus und verschwanden einen Steinpfad den Berg hoch. Schon bald konnte sie sie nicht mehr sehen und sie kamen auch nicht wieder. Schließlich beschloss Lara zu ihrem Motorrad zurückzukehren.

Mit diesem fuhr Lara weiter am Zaun entlang, bis sie irgendwann zum Ende kam, wo die Straße nicht länger am Grundstück vorbei, sondern davon weg führte und sich der Zaun den Berg hoch fortsetzte. Dort war der Zaun zwar weniger hoch, aber auch unerreichbar.

Lara beschloss schließlich wieder in die Stadt zurück zu kehren. Sie kehrte zu ihrem Hotel zurück und rief von dort aus Downey an, um ihm mitzuteilen, was sie herausgefunden hatte.

"Ich hatte Dir gesagt, dass das kein Spaziergang wird. Du solltest Dich nicht vom friedlichen Aussehen des Gartens täuschen lassen. Jeder Millimeter ist überwacht und selbst wenn Du hinein gelangst, bist Du noch nicht an Heihachi vorbei. Der Mann muss nichts fürchten, Du wirst heute Abend sehen, was ich meine."

"Warum begleiten sie mich heute Abend nicht, Professor?"

"Ich muss lange arbeiten. Aber wenn Du mit mir persönlich reden möchtest, habe ich jetzt gerade Zeit, eine Pause zu machen. Hast Du Hunger?"

"Einen Bärenhunger," entgegnete Lara.

"Wie wäre es mit japanischem Essen?"

"Ach warum nicht. Wenn ich schon mal hier bin."

"Ich hole Dich an Deinem Hotel ab, warte in der Eingangshall."

"Dann sehe ich Sie später", sagte Lara und legte auf.

Lara wartete auf Downey und dann fuhren sie gemeinsam zu einem edlen Restaurant, welches Downey ausgewählt hatte. Lara hätte eine durchschnittliche Sushi Bar genügt, aber beschweren wollte sie sich sicher nicht.

"Sie glauben also, dass Lee Chaolan hilfreich für mich sein könnte?" begann Lara die Unterhaltung.

"Vielleicht. Ich habe keine bessere Idee, wie Du sonst an Heihachi herankommen könntest. Ich vermute, dass Mr. Lee auch heute Abend beim Kampf da sein wird. Versuche einfach mal an ihn heranzukommen. Ach ja richtig, bevor ich es vergesse, ich habe auch einen Zeitplan für Dich. Außerdem habe ich auch eine Anfahrtsskizze dabei."

Downey überreichte Lara die zwei Flyer und sie sah sie sich gründlich an.

"Kazuya Mishima kämpft ebenfalls heute?" stellte sie überrascht fest.

"So scheint es. Heihachis Kampf ist um 7, der von seinem Sohn um 9."

"Das ist geradezu perfekt. So kann ich über beide etwas in Erfahrung bringen."

"Lara, was immer Du tust, versprich mir, vorsichtig zu sein. Es heißt, dass manche Leute, die mit den Mishimas Geschäfte hatten, spurlos verschwunden sind."

"Ich bin immer vorsichtig und heute Abend werde ich nur beobachten."

"Wir sollten jetzt essen, ich muss gleich ins Museum zurück", beendete Downey das Gespräch.

Für eine Weile aßen sie in Stille, bis Lara wieder sprach.

"Glauben sie, dass Heihachi das Artefakt in seinem Haus hat?"

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass es irgendwo auf dem Mishima Anwesen versteckt ist."

"Wäre es dann nicht klüger, wenn ich mir das heute Nacht noch mal vornehme, wo alle bei dem Kampf sind?"

"Wie willst Du es finden, ohne weitere Informationen? Du würdest Wochen damit verbringen, danach zu suchen."

"Das ist natürlich wahr. Also gut, dann werde ich mal sehen, was Mr. Lee für mich tun kann."

Nach dem Essen kehrte Downey ins Museum zurück und Lara fuhr wieder zu ihrem Hotel. Dort packte sie sich ein paar nützliche Dinge, die eine Frau wie sie immer dabei haben musste, in ihren Rucksack.


	4. Kampfturnier

**Kapitel 4 – Kampfturnier**

Um 6 Uhr 30 kam Lara an der Arena an. Diesmal hatte sie ein Auto, einen schwarzen Honda, gemietet. Sie wollte nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. Eine Frau auf einem Motorrad und noch dazu eindeutig nicht japanisch, das wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Abgesehen davon hatte Lara an diesem Abend keine Lust auf Leder Klamotten. Stattdessen trug sie eine schwarze Stoffhose und eine blaue Seidenbluse.

Sie hatte keine Schwierigkeiten ihren Sitzplatz in der ersten Reihe zu finden. In der Mitte der Arena war ein großer Käfig aufgebaut. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite war der Eingang für die Kämpfer. Sie hatte also hervorragende Sicht. Nur am Gang selber wäre noch übersichtlicher gewesen. Als sie an ihrem Platz ankam, war sie noch alleine, auch sonst waren noch nicht viele Leute in der Arena. Lara setzte sich und studierte noch einmal den Zeitplan. Sie sah sich an, wer Heihachis Gegner sein würde; Lei Wulong, ein junger chinesischer Polizist.

"Hey, das ist mein Sitzplatz", wurde sie plötzlich unfreundlich angesprochen.

Lara sah zu dem Sprecher auf. Zuerst wollte sie ihren Augen nicht trauen, es war Lee Chaolan, Heihachis Adoptivsohn. In der Hand hielt er eine Tüte Popcorn und eine Cola.

"Sind Sie immer so unhöflich?" entgegnete Lara.

"Nur wenn ich nicht bekomme, was ich will. Und diese Sch… schwachsinnige Frau da draußen wollte mir eine Cola Light andrehen."

"Und warum lassen Sie das an mir aus?"

"Weil das mein Platz ist."

"Nein, ist es nicht. Das hier ist 18 und ich habe 18."

"Oh dann tut es mir Leid, dann sitze ich wohl neben Dir, Schätzchen. Ist das nicht hervorragend?"

"Ja ja, auch das." Lara verdrehte Ihre Augen, während sich der Mann neben sie setzte. 'Soviel zu dem Thema', dachte sich Lara. 'Mit dem Kerl werde ich nie auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner kommen.'

"Möchtest Du etwas Popcorn, Sweetheart?" frage Lee, Lara die Tüte Popcorn hinhaltend.

"Nein danke, und ich würde es bevorzugen nicht Sweetheart genannt zu werden", sagte Lara ärgerlich. Wie konnte jemand, der so gut aussah nur so nervig sein?

"Wie auch immer, Schätzchen. Wie wäre es mit einer Wette, wer gewinnt?"

"Nein", sagte Lara mit einer Bestimmtheit, die jede weitere Diskussion verhindern sollte.

Danach blieb der junge Mann für eine ganze Zeit lang still. Der Kampf sollte ohnehin bald beginnen. Lei Wulong schritt als erster zum Ring. Er lockerte seine Muskeln und boxte ein paar Mal in die Luft.

"Ja ja, mach das, solange Du noch kannst", rief Lee.

Lara musste grinsen. 'Was für ein Idiot', dachte sie sich.

Als nächstes kam Heihachi zum Käfig. Es war das erste Mal, dass Lara ihn in echt sah. Er ging stolz erhoben mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck, genau wie auf dem Bild, auf den Ring zu. Seine Haare standen auf beiden Seiten seines Gesichts nach oben und er trug einen schwarzen Karateanzug. Auf seinem Rücken war ein Tigerkopf abgebildet. Er ging auf seinen Gegner zu und starrte ihn an.

"Das erste Match heute Abend, meine Damen und Herren, Lei Wuuuuuulong gegen Heeeihachiii Mishiiiiiima", rief der Ansager.

Die Stimmung in der Arena war sofort gut, jetzt wo der Kampf begonnen hatte. Die zwei Kämpfer umkreisten sich vorsichtig. Lei war der erste, der einen Angriff wagte und sein Schlag traf Heihachi in die Magengegend. Dieser schaute aber ziemlich unbeeindruckt und blockte die nächsten Attacken des jungen Chinesen.

Der Mann neben Lara feuerte Heihachi kräftig an.

Heihachi wirbelte schnell herum und traf Lei mit einem harten Tritt. Als nächstes bekam Lei seine Faust in den Magen und stolperte. Mit einem weiteren Tritt schickte Heihachi ihn zu Boden. Lei sprang sofort wieder auf und trat nach Heihachi, welcher ein paar Schritte zurück stolperte. Lei wollte mit einem hohen Tritt nachsetzen, aber Heihachi duckte sich. Zum selben Zeitpunkt trat er nach Leis anderem Bein, wodurch der Chinese das Gleichgewicht verlor und wieder zu Boden ging.

Neben Lara lachte Lee wie irre und schmiss dabei die Hälfte seines Popcorns zu Boden.

Lei stand erneut auf und trat nach Heihachis Kopf. Im gelang ein Treffer und Heihachis stolperte erneut. Lei setzte mit einem Beinfeger nach und nun ging auch der Japaner zu Boden. Aber als sich Lei auf den gefallenen Kämpfer stürzen wollte, stand dieser schon wieder. Heihachi trat mit Schwung auf den gefallenen Chinesen, der sich dabei eine Verletzung zuzog. Heihachi zog ihn auf die Beine und schleuderte ihn wieder zu Boden.

"Geschieht Dir Recht, Idiot", triumphierte Lee neben Lara.

Nach einem weiteren Tritt von Heihachi schien Lei k.o. und der Ringrichter beendete den Kampf keine 10 Minuten nachdem er begonnen hatte.

"Warum habe ich überhaupt hierfür bezahlt?" schimpfte Lee. "Du bist ein Schwächling, Wulong."

"Ich schätze mal, er kann sie nicht hören und ich nehme an, Sie haben auch nichts bezahlt", entgegnete Lara.

"Das ist nicht der Punkt. Sitzen Sie auch bei den anderen zwei Kämpfen neben mir, Darling?"

"Ich hoffe nicht."

"Sind sie etwa sauer auf mich?"

"Wieso sollte ich sauer sein?" entgegnete Lara scheinheilig. "Wie auch immer, ich gehe jetzt raus, etwas Luft schnappen." Lara stand auf und verließ die Halle.

"Dann bis später, Honey", rief Lee ihr hinterher.

'Da bin ich ja froh, dass der andere Kampf in einer anderen Halle ist. Vielleicht habe ich dort einen anderen Sitznachbarn.' Lara wusste, dass sie eigentlich versuchen sollte mit Lee Chaolan klarzukommen. Aber so würde das nichts werden.

Gedankenverloren schlenderte Lara durch die Eingangshalle, als sie jemanden anrempelte. Ihr blieb fast das Herz stehen, als sie erkannte, dass es Kazuya Mishima war. Endlich sah sie ihn mal aus der Nähe. Er trug einen teuren dunkelblauen Anzug, mit einem schwarzen Hemd Hemdund eine Sonnenbrille. Sie war auf so ziemlich jede Reaktion vorbereitet, nachdem Lee Chaolan sich schon als Arschloch entpuppt hatte. Aber der andere Mann reagierte anders als erwartet, dabei sollte doch Chaolan der nette der beiden sein.

"Oh, es tut mir Leid, Miss. Ich hoffe, ich habe Ihnen nicht wehgetan", sagte er in sanftem Ton, aber zugleich sehr tiefer Stimme, während er seine Sonnenbrille abnahm. Er sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht und sie bemerkte dabei seine fast schwarzen Augen, die von tief innen zu funkeln schienen.

"Nein, nein, es war meine Schuld", sagte Lara.

"Unsinn, ich habe nicht aufgepasst, wo ich hingelaufen bin. Kann ich sie zum Ausgleich zu einem Kaffee oder Tee einladen? Ach wie unhöflich von mir, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Kazuya Mishima."

Laras Augen leuchteten erfreut. Das hatte sie also richtig erkannt.

"Lara Croft", stellte sie sich selbst vor.

"Ein sehr schöner Name, ist er…"

"… englisch", antwortete Lara.

"Sie sind weit gereist, Miss Croft. Was führt sie nach Japan?" fragte er.

Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie antworten sollte. 'Ich bin auf Ihren Vater angesetzt' war nicht gerade die beste Aussage. Zum Glück setzte Ihr Instinkt ein, und sie antwortete "Ich liebe es, in fremde Länder zu reisen und mehr über deren Kulturen zu erfahren."

"Ihr Japanisch ist sehr gut, wie viele Sprachen sprechen sie?"

"In etwa zehn."

"Zehn? Beeindrucken, ich selber spreche gerade mal Englisch und ein paar Worte Chinesisch, die ich von meinem Adoptiv-Bruder aufgeschnappt habe."

"Die möchte ich lieber nicht hören", rutschte es Lara heraus.

Kazuya zog überrascht seine Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich sehe, Sie haben ihn schon kennen gelernt. Wie sieht es mit einem Tee aus? Aber ich muss sie warnen, den nächsten Kampf werden Sie wohl verpassen."

"Kein Problem, ich wollte ohnehin eine Pause einlegen."

"Ich würde ja einen anderen Ort bevorzugen, aber ich fürchte ich muss in 1 ½ Stunden zurück sein", sagte er, während er und Lara sich einen Weg durch die Menge zu einem Cafe bahnten.

Lara wartete, während Kazuya die Getränke für sie besorgte. Draußen begaben sie sich zu einem Stehtisch. Er war sehr interessiert, alles über Lara und Ihre Reisen zu erfahren. Lara ging sehr vorsichtig vor und vermied es ihm zu erzählen, dass sie mehr eine Schatzjägerin als eine Archäologin war. Sie gab sich Mühe den Eindruck zu machen, dass sie nur ein Kind reicher Eltern war, das es liebte, mehr über alte, vergessene Kulturen zu lernen. Als sie so da standen, kam ein Mann mit blondem Haar, welches sich auf seinem Kopf auftürmte, vorbei. Er starrte Kazuya an.

"Du bist als nächstes dran, Mishima."

"Das werden wir dann ja sehen", sagte dieser gelassen ohne den anderen Mann überhaupt anzusehen.

"Das ist mein Gegner für heute Abend, Paul Phoenix", erklärte er Lara dann.

"Er sieht recht gefährlich aus", sagte sie. Der große Amerikaner war ihr nicht so ganz geheuer und das kam bei Lara äußerst selten vor. Er machte den Anschein eines Straßenkämpfers und wirkte viel bedrohlicher als ihr Gegenüber im feinen Anzug.

"Mag sein. Mir macht er allerdings keine großen Sorgen, er sollte sich lieber Sorgen um mich machen." Er blickte auf seine Armbanduhr. "Ich glaube es wird Zeit, dass ich mich auf meinen Kampf vorbereite. Es war mir ein Vergnügen, sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Croft." Er verabschiedete sich charmant mit einem Handkuss und war auch schon verschwunden, bevor Lara reagieren konnte.

Auch wenn Kazuya Mishima es eilig gehabt hatte, waren es immer noch 45 Minuten, bis der Kampf beginnen würde, für einen Zuschauer eine lange Zeit. Lara ging noch mal hinaus an die frische Luft und holte Ihr Handy aus der Tasche. Sie sah sich um, dass niemand Ihr nachspionierte und wählte dann Downeys Nummer.

"Hallo Lara", begrüßte er sie mit sanfter Stimme.

"Hallo, Professor Downey", grüßte Lara zurück.

"Wie ist das Turnier?" erkundigte er sich.

"Bisher recht interessant. Ich habe Heihachi Mishima kämpfen gesehen, er war sehr überzeugend. Während des gesamten Kampfes hat Lee Chaolan neben mir gesessen und ich muss gestehen, ich mag ihn nicht wirklich. Er scheint ziemlich hinterhältig. Achja, und Kazuya Mishima hat mich auf einen Drink eingeladen. Er ist sehr charmant, ein echter Gentleman."

"Oh Lara, ich fürchte Du hast einen falschen Eindruck bekommen. Lee Chaolan wirkt vielleicht etwas ungehobelt, aber das ist nur zum Schutz, nachdem was ich gehört habe, ist er ein netter Kerl, wenn man ihn erstmal kennen lernt. Sein Bruder ist der wahre Arsch der Familie", sagte Downey besorgt. "Naja, schau Dir den zweiten Kampf an, bevor Du irgendwelche Urteile fällst."

"Werde ich, aber es hat nicht geschadet, Kazuya Mishima zu treffen."

"Ich hoffe das sagst Du morgen auch noch. Pass auf Dich auf Lara. Ich schätze mal der nächste Kampf beginnt bald."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Professor, ich sehe sie dann morgen."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Lara."

Sie legte auf und rief dann zuhause an, um zu sehen, ob dort alles in Ordnung war, danach kehrte sie in die Arena zurück.

In der anderen Halle fand sie ihren Sitzplatz zu ihrer Erleichterung weit von Lee Chaolan entfernt. Dieser saß mit Heihachi Mishima, der einen langen dunkelroten Mantel trug, auf der anderen Seite des Ringes. Man sah Heihachi nicht an, dass er gerade einen Kampf hinter sich hatte, wodurch Laras Eindruck, dass es ein einfacher Kampf gewesen ist, bestärkt wurde. Ein junger Mann mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren neben Lara bemerkte ihre interessierten Blicke.

"Die dominieren das Turnier. Dies ist die zweite Runde, und bisher hat keiner vom Mishima Clan auch nur mehr als eine Schramme davongetragen. Oh, entschuldigen Sie, mein Name ist Marshall Law." Lara war überrascht, dass der asiatisch aussehende Mann in einem starken amerikanischen Akzent sprach, er war also auch nur ein Tourist.

"Lara", stellte sie sich vor. "Ich habe mir eben den Kampf von Heihachi Mishima angesehen, er war sehr überzeugend."

"Ja, das war er." Der Mann war für einen Moment still. "Ich nehme auch am Turnier teil. Ich muss in der dritten Runde gegen den Gewinner dieses Kampfes hier antreten."

Lara tat der junge Mann sofort Leid. Zugegeben er wirkte recht sportlich und kräftig, aber sie hatte den Eindruck, dass die beiden anderen Männer größer und kräftiger waren, vor allem Paul Phoenix.

"Paul Phoenix scheint mir sehr… wie soll ich sagen, brutal zu sein", sagte sie.

"Mag sein, ich hoffe aber, dass er gewinnt. Obwohl ich nicht drauf wetten würde."

"Sie hoffen, dass er gewinnt?" Das überraschte Lara, niemand wünschte sich den größeren Gegner als nächsten.

"Besser er als Kazuya Mishima."

Diese Aussage verstand Lara zwar nicht, aber sie hoffte insgeheim, dass Paul verlieren würde. Sie konnte ihn nicht ausstehen, er schien so arrogant. Natürlich sagte sie das dem jungen Amerikaner nicht.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis die Kämpfer die Arena betraten. Kazuya betrat als erster den Ring. Er hatte sich umgezogen und trug nun eine schwarze Karatehose. Paul Phoenix kam kurz danach hinaus, immer noch in seiner roten Motorradkluft, die er schon in der Halle getragen hatte.

"Willkommen zu unserem letzten Kampf heute Abend, meine Damen und Herren. Kazuuuyaa Mishiiiimmmmaaa gegen Pauuuuuul Phoeeeeeenix", verkündete der Ansager.

Lara bemerkte, dass Lee auf der anderen Seite des Ringes sich anspannte. Heihachi hingegen wirkte völlig unberührt. Er sprach mit einem Mann, der einer seiner Wachleute zu sein schien.

Der Kampf begann. Kazuya sagte irgendwas zu Paul, was man von draußen nicht hören konnte, aber Paul zu verärgern schien. Er stürzte sich auf Kazuya, aber dieser wich aus und Paul sprang ins Leere. Er rollte sich ab und stand wieder auf. Dieses Mal war er vorsichtiger, als er sich Kazuya näherte. Bisher hatte dieser keine Anstalten gemacht Paul anzugreifen, aber dann ging es schneller als gedacht. Drei gut platzierte Schläge gingen in seinen Magen und Paul krümmte sich.

"Autsch", entwich es dem Mann neben Lara.

Kazuya wollte mit einem Tritt nachsetzen, aber Paul hatte sich gefangen und wich aus. Er setzt sofort mit einem kräftigen Schlag nach, aber Kazuya duckte sich unter dem zweiten Schlag weg. Schwungvoll drehte er sich herum und verpasste Paul einen harten Tritt. Paul flog rückwärts und landete auf dem Rücken. Den Kopf haltend stand er auf. Er stürmte auf Kazuya zu und wollte diesen am Kopf treffen, aber Kazuya blockte den Schlag und setzte sofort mit einem Schlag in die Seite nach. Mit einem Tritt gegen seine Beine schickte er Paul erneut zu Boden. Sofort trat Kazuya noch einmal zu und Paul krümmte sich vor Schmerzen.

Kazuya tat ein paar Schritte zurück und gab Paul etwas Zeit um aufzustehen. Er schien irgendetwas zu ihm zu sagen, was Paul noch wütender machte.

"Hör nicht auf ihn, er will nur, dass Du unkonzentriert bist", rief Law neben Lara.

"Wenn er sich davon ablenken lässt, ist er selbst Schuld" entgegnete Lara.

Paul war inzwischen aufgestanden und prügelte wutentbrannt auf seinen Gegner ein. Dieser wich aber geschickt aus oder blockte jeden Schlag. Er nutzte die nächste Lücke für seinen eigenen Angriff. Zwei kurze Schläge gingen direkt in Pauls Gesicht. Benommen taumelte dieser rückwärts, nur um den nächsten Schlag in die Seite zu kassieren. Kazuya verpasste ihm einen Ellbogenschlag auf den Kopf und Paul ging erneut zu Boden, aber als er nachtreten wollte, hielt Paul sein Bein fest und brachte ihn zu Fall. Schnell war Paul wieder auf den Beinen, aber auch sein Gegner stand schon. Paul wartete ab, dass sein Gegner auf ihn zu kam, er wehrte den Schlag ab und rammte seine Schulter in seinen Gegner. Kazuya taumelte rückwärts und wurde dann von Pauls Tritt zu Boden geschickt.

Law jubelte, aber Kazuya blieb nicht lange liegen. Er hatte sich sofort zur Seite weggerollt und stand schon wieder, als Paul sich genähert hatte. Paul wollte gerade einen Schlag loslassen, da wich Kazuya zur Seite aus und traf ihn mit einem Uppercut. Paul flog rückwärts und bekam gleich noch ein paar Schläge mit auf den Weg. Er landete hart auf dem Rücken. Schon leicht angeschlagen brauchte Paul viel zu lange zum Aufstehen und wurde direkt mit weiteren Faustschlägen empfangen. Kazuya drängte Paul rückwärts, bis dieser mit dem Rücken zum Käfiggitter stand. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich zu befreien. Aber der nächste Schlag saß. Er verpasste ihm nicht nur eine blutige Nase, sondern schleuderte ihn auch noch mit dem Rücken gegen das Gitter. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sank Paul auf die Knie. Ein Tritt in den Rücken ließ ihn ganz zu Boden gehen. Kazuya ging ein paar Schritte zurück um Paul wieder Zeit zu geben aufzustehen. Er tat sehr gelangweilt und drängte Paul sich zu beeilen.

"Arrogantes Arschloch", schimpfte Law, der nun richtig wütend war.

Lara stimmte nicht so ganz mit ihm überein. Paul war nicht weniger arrogant gewesen, und sie war sich sicher, dass er sich ähnlich verhalten würde, wenn er jetzt die Oberhand im Kampf hätte.

Langsam hatte Paul sich erhoben. Kazuya schritt auf ihn zu, packte seinen Arm und traf ihn mit einem Tritt am Hinterkopf. Paul hatte nicht mal Zeit nach vorne zu fallen, da kam Kazuya's Fuß zurück und traf ihn im Gesicht. Paul fiel nach hinten über und schlug feste auf.

"Neeeeiiiinnn….", brüllte Law.

Langsam ging er Lara mächtig auf die Nerven.

"Geht das auch ohne so ein Geschrei? Ich möchte den Kampf in Ruhe ansehen."

Law war sofort still. Viel Grund zu schreien hatte er auch nicht mehr. Nachdem Paul ein weiteres Mal zu Boden geschickt wurde, stand er nicht mehr auf.

Lara sah zu den anderen Mishimas herüber. Lee jubelte aber Heihachi stand nur mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck auf und befahl seinen Männern ihm zu folgen.

"Ich hoffe sie sind nun zufrieden", sagte Law plötzlich anschuldigend zu ihr.

"Warum sollte ich mich auf Pauls Seite stellen. Er war vorhin in der Halle ziemlich unfreundlich", konterte sie.

"Und das ist ein Grund, sich gleich mit dem Teufel einzulassen?"

"Ich habe mich mit niemandem eingelassen. Ich habe mir nur diesen Kampf angesehen und Ihre pro-Paul Kommentare haben mich einfach genervt."

Lara stand auf und verließ die Halle.

Draußen traf sie wieder auf Lee Chaolan.

"Hallo Süße", sprach er sie von hinten an.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. 'Vom Regen in die Traufe' dachte sie sich.

"Kann ich Dich zu einem Drink einladen, jetzt wo die Kämpfe vorbei sind?"

Er war zwar etwas höflicher als zuvor und die Einladung klang ernst gemeint, aber die Anrede 'Süße' störte Lara immer noch gewaltig.

"Nein danke, ich kann für mich selbst zahlen."

"Wie immer Du möchtest, Schätzchen."

"Hör zu, mein Name ist Lara, nenn' mich so, oder lass es bleiben. Aber wenn Du mich noch einmal Süße oder Schätzchen nennst, wirst Du es bereuen." Mit diesen Worten ließ Lara ihn einfach stehen.


	5. Party

**Kapitel 5 – Party**

Lara versuchte sich einen Weg, durch die Massen, nach draußen zu bahnen, aber dies erwies sich als zwecklos. Also drehte sie um und ging zu den Toiletten, zumindest war sie hier erst einmal vor Lee sicher. Sie nahm ihre Haarbürste aus dem Rucksack und kämmte sich ihre Haare, um sie dann erneut zu flechten.

Als sie zurück nach draußen kam, sah sie Lee und Kazuya, der sich umgezogen hatte, zusammen in der Halle stehen, von Heihachi war keine Spur.

'Verdammt', dachte Lara. 'Das wäre meine Chance gewesen ihn mal aus der Nähe zu sehen. Na ja, dann sollte ich es wohl für heute dabei belassen.'

Sie verließ die Halle und ging zu ihrem Mietauto zurück. Sie stieg ein und wollte gerade den Motor starten, da fiel ihr das Problem auf. Sie war unvorsichtig gewesen und hatte ihren eigenen Wagen viel zu nahe an der Absperrung vor ihr geparkt und wer immer hinter ihr geparkt hatte, hatte ebenso wenig darauf geachtet und sie zugeparkt. Hier kam sie nicht mehr weg. Lara stieg wieder aus und sah sich den Sportwagen hinter ihr an. Es war ein silberner 911er mit einem roten Flammenvinyl. Auch abgesehen von dem Vinyl wirkte das Auto etwas aufgemotzt und noch teuer, als diese Autos ohnehin schon waren.

Sie hatte sich gerade dazu entschlossen nach dem Nummernschild zu sehen, um den Fahrer in der Arena ausrufen zu lassen, da sprach sie jemand von hinten an.

"Ich glaube jetzt schulde ich Ihnen schon wieder etwas."

Es war erneut Kazuya Mishima. Lara sah ihn verwirrt an.

Er deutete zur Erklärung auf das Auto. "Das ist meiner."

"Oh", damit wurde Lara einiges klar. "Das ist gut, ich hatte schon befürchtet hier heute nicht mehr weg zu kommen."

In genau diesem Moment kam Lee Chaolan vorbei. "Hey Kazuya, ich habe sie zuerst gesehen."

Wütend drehte sich Lara zu ihm um "Was genau soll das heißen?" fauchte sie ihn an.

"Das bedeutet, dass du mir ein gemeinsames Abendessen schuldest, Schatzi", antwortete er schmunzelnd.

"Erstmal sollte man dir ein paar Manieren beibringen. Ich hatte bereits mehrfach gesagt, dass ich von dir nicht 'Schatzi', 'Darling' oder sonst was genannt werden möchte."

Kazuya verdrehte die Augen. "Komm Chaolan, fahr nach Hause, die Lady möchte nicht mit dir ausgehen."

"Du verpasst was, Lara", sagte Lee und ging dann weiter.

Kazuya richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Lara. "Da sie hier nicht weg kommen, kann ich ihnen vielleicht anbieten, sie nach Hause zu fahren?" fragte er sie mit einem Grinsen.

"Ich muss das Auto zurückbringen."

"Das ist keine besonders gute Ausrede."

"Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie ein 'Nein' nicht gelten lassen?"

"Das ist richtig. Ich schlage vor sie bringen das Auto zurück und ich hole sie ab."

"Und wenn ich sage, dass ich müde bin und ins Bett möchte."

"Sie sehen nicht müde aus."

"Sie geben nicht auf, oder?"

"Ich bin es gewohnt zu bekommen, was ich will", seine Augen funkelten.

"Geht mir genauso", gab Lara zurück.

"Und was möchten sie?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über Laras Lippen, dann deutete sie auf den Porsche. "Dieses Auto fahren." Sie wusste, dass es eine gefährliche Entscheidung war, aber die liebte die Gefahr.

"Wir bringe ihr Auto zurück, und dann dürfen sie meines fahren, so bekommen wir beide, was wir wollen."

"Na gut, sie lassen mich ja eh nicht hier weg."

Kurz drauf saß Lara hinter dem Lenkrad des Porsches.

"Ich mag dieses Auto", sagte Lara.

"Ich auch."

"Keine Sorge, ich zerstöre keine Autos, wenn _ich_ mich _darin_ befinde", sagte Lara grinsend. "Ich habe zu Hause auch ein paar schnelle Autos, ein Porsche ist allerdings nicht dabei. Er besitzt ein ganz eigenes Fahrverhalten."

"Ja, daran muss man sich gewöhnen."

"Genau das tue ich gerade. Ich musste das Auto nicht zurückgeben, oder?"

Er lächelte. "Nicht sofort. Ach sieh an, das weiße Auto vor uns, der S2000, das ist mein Bruder", sagte er dann, nach einem Blick nach draußen.

"Darf ich?" fragte Lara und trat das Gaspedal etwas weiter durch.

"Er hasst das. Er glaubt, dass die Straße ihm gehört." An seinem Blick erkannte Lara, dass sie durfte.

Lara gab mehr Gas und überholte den anderen Wagen. Lee gab ebenfalls mehr Gas, als er den Wagen neben sich sah, aber der Honda konnte mit dem Porsche nicht mithalten. An der nächsten Ampel mussten beide Autos anhalten. Lee ließ sein Fenster herunter.

"Hey, Bruder. Du lässt sie fahren? Ich wette, dass ich das Rennen bis zur nächsten Ampel gewinne."

"Niemals", sagten Kazuya und Lara wie aus einem Mund.

Lara wusste genau, dass sie sich immer mehr in die Sache verstrickte und sich besser von den zwei Männern fern halten sollte, aber sie hatte gerade einen unheimlichen Spaß bei der Sache.

Beide Fahrer warteten darauf, dass die Ampel grün wurde, immer wieder heulte der Motor des Porsches kurz auf, wenn Lara etwas Gas gab. Als die Ampel endlich umsprang, war Lara sofort vom Start weg, bevor ihr Gegner überhaupt reagieren konnte. Mit jedem Meter vergrößerte sich der Abstand zwischen den beiden Autos und Lara raste an der nächsten Ampel vorbei, als diese gerade begann auf rot zu springen.

Kazuya drehte sich um. "Jetzt wird er sauer sein. Er musste anhalten."

"Das war kein faires Rennen. Selbst wenn er vor mir weggekommen wäre, hätte ich ihn locker eingeholt."

"Ich weiß das, aber Chaolan will es nicht einsehen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt in den Club fahren? Alle Teilnehmer treffen sich dort nach den Kämpfen."

"Ich könnte eh nicht schlafen. Ich kämpfe immer noch mit dem Jetlag."

Zwanzig Minuten später betraten sie den Club. Lee kam kurz nach ihnen an. Er war offensichtlich verärgert.

"Ach schau an, du hast es auch hier hin geschafft", stichelte Kazuya.

"Ach halt's Maul," schimpfte der andere Mann verärgert.

"Komm, Chaolan, ich gebe dir einen aus. Was möchtest du haben, Lara?"

"Das kommt ganz darauf an, wer fährt", antwortete sie grinsend.

"Du trinkst was immer du möchtest. Ich fahre dich nach Hause."

"Mir macht das nichts aus, ich trinke auch Wasser."

"Du hoffst wahrscheinlich darauf mich abzufüllen und dann mein Auto zu stehlen", scherzte er und ging dann zur Bar.

Lara beobachtete, wie zwei Blondinen an der Bar zu Kazuya sahen und sich dann kichernd unterhielten. Dann stand eine der beiden von ihrem Hocker auf und ging an Lara vorbei auf Lee Chaolan zu. Die andere folgte ihr.

"Hallo Chaolan."

"Nina."

"Schon was vor heute Abend?" fragte sie verführerisch. "Das ist meine Freundin Mira, ich wollte sie Deinem Bruder vorstellen."

"Nina, Du weißt doch, wie er ist…."

Lara war plötzlich angespannt. Sie hatte Kazuya zwar erst vor wenigen Stunden kennen gelernt, aber sie konnte ihn jetzt nicht so einfach kampflos abgeben. Er könnte ihr noch nützlich sein. Keine andere Frau durfte ihn jetzt bekommen, oder ihre Chancen an Heihachi zu kommen würden sich verringern. Bei genauer Betrachtung der anderen Frau wuchs ihr Selbstbewusstsein allerdings. Sie hatte ihm Gegensatz zu ihr Stil. Sie war gut gekleidet und bevorzugte es im Gegensatz zu der anderen Frau sexy zu wirken, ohne gleich alles zu zeigen.

Kazuya kehrte mit drei Getränken zurück. Er ging zuerst zu Lee, um ihm seinen Drink zu geben. Laras Herz begann zu rasen, als die anderen zwei Frauen Kazuya umringten.

"Hi, Kazuya", hauchte Nina. "Ich möchte Dir jemanden vorstellen."

"Hallo Nina. Ich kenne Deine Freunde", antwortete er trocken, ohne die andere Frau überhaupt anzusehen.

Diese wirkte ziemlich blamiert und bekam auch von Nina keine Unterstützung, da sich diese als nächstes Chaolan an den Hals warf.

Kazuya kehrte währenddessen zu Lara zurück und reichte Ihr ein Glas Champagner.

"Nur ein Glas", versprach er. "Davon wird niemand betrunken."

Natürlich blieb es nicht dabei, und während er irgendwann zu Wasser wechselte, trank Lara weiterhin alkoholische Getränke. Sie verbrachten den Abend an einem runden Tisch mit Lee, Nina und einem weiteren Pärchen. Lara hatte nicht mitbekommen, wann Ninas Freundin verschwunden war, es war ihr aber auch egal und Nina scheinbar ebenso, da sie sich in keiner Weise Lara gegenüber feindlich verhielt. Dafür war sie viel zu sehr mit Chaolan beschäftigt.

Die Parte endete um halb 4. Chaolan war bis dahin total betrunken und versprach seinem Bruder nicht mehr zu fahren, sondern bei Nina zu bleiben. Lara fühle sich ebenfalls etwas schwummerig, aber sie hatte auch das Gefühl ihrem Ziel näher zu kommen, und das war es wert etwas angeheitert zu sein. Kazuya schien ihr zu vertrauen und Lee ließ sie in Kazuyas Begleitung in Ruhe und entpuppte sich als recht umgänglich. Kazuya fuhr Lara zurück zu ihrem Hotel und um etwa 4 Uhr fand sie sich endlich im Bett.

Das Klingeln des Telefons weckte Lara um acht. Ihr Kopf drehe sich noch leicht. Heute Morgen machte sich der Alkohol bemerkbar. Sie nahm den Hörer ab und murmelte ein verschlafenes 'Hallo'.

"Guten Morgen Lara", begrüßte sie Downey in guter Laune. "Hast Du gut geschlafen?"

Lara blickte auf ihre Uhr. "Nicht wirklich. Ich bin erst vor 4 Stunden nach Hause gekommen."

"Vor 4 Stunden? Ich dachte der letzte Kampf war um 9?"

"Wir waren danach noch in einem Club."

"Wer ist 'wir'?" fragte Downey besorgt.

"Ich habe Fortschritte gemacht und zumindest ein wenig das Vertrauen von Kazuya und Lee Chaolan erlangt. Zur Strafe habe ich einen Kater, denke ich", scherzte Lara.

"Oh nein, Lara. Du hattest mir doch versprochen vorsichtig zu sein."

"Ich war vorsichtig. Ich hatte alles unter Kontrolle. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, ich werde mit der Situation schon fertig. Wie auch immer, ich benötige noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf. Kann ich sie nach dem Mittagessen erreichen?"

"Sicher", sagte Downey sanft. "Ruhe dich erstmal aus, ich kann mir auch noch später deine Geschichte anhören."

Lara legte den Hörer auf und ging zurück ins Bett.

Drei Stunden später erwachte sie aus einem Alptraum. Sie konnte sich nur an wenige Details erinnern. Sie war mit Kazuya zusammen gewesen und er hatte eine Waffe auf sie gerichtet. Sie erinnerte sich genau, dass seine Augen bedrohlich rot geleuchtet hatten. Er war verärgert, weil er herausgefunden hatte, dass Lara ihn benutzt hatte, um an seinen Vater, und somit den Stein der Ewigkeit, zu kommen.

Anfänglich war sie sehr beunruhigt, aber je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto mehr verschwanden die Schrecken der Nacht und der Traum wich langsam aus ihrem Kopf.

Lara begab sich ins Badezimmer um erstmal ausgiebig zu duschen. Danach fühlte sie sich um einiges besser und bereit für das nächste Abenteuer. Sie kämmte ihr Haar und band sie zu einem langen Zopf zusammen, dann zog sie sich an und ging zum Mittagessen ins Hotelrestaurant hinunter. Als sie an der Rezeption vorbei kam, überreichte man ihr eine Nachricht. Sie war von Kazuya. "Abendessen, heute. Ich werde dich um sieben abholen."

Nach dem Mittagessen kehrte Lara auf ihr Zimmer zurück und rief Professor Downey an. Er schien beruhigt ihre Stimme zu hören.

"Lara, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Du solltest dich von Kazuya Mishima fernhalten. Wenn er es herausfindet…"

"Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Er denkt, dass ich ein gelangweiltes reiches Mädchen bin. Ich bin doch perfekt für ihn, denken sie nicht?" Sie musste grinsen.

"Ich weiß, dass du die Gefahr liebst. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du weißt, auf was du dich da einlässt."

"Dies ist meine beste Chance im Moment", sagte Lara zu ihm. "Vielleicht vertraut er mir bald genug, dass sich die Möglichkeit bietet, das Mishima Anwesen von Innen zu sehen. Irgendwann muss ich da hinein. Es ist besser, wenn ich vorher möglichst viel herausfinde."

"Und was hast du heute vor?"

"Kazuya hat mich für heute Abend zum Essen eingeladen. Bis dahin gibt es für mich nicht viel zu tun, also denke ich, werde ich mir ein nettes Kleid kaufen gehen. Sie brauchen mir keine weiteren Tickets für das Turnier zu organisieren, ich habe jetzt eine bessere Quelle, denke ich."

"Lara, Lara, ich würde ruhiger schlafen, wenn du dich entschieden hättest mit Lee Chaolan auszugehen."

"Ich hingegen würde überhaupt nicht schlafen, wenn ich mit ihm ausgehen würde", kommentierte sie das Verhalten des jungen Mannes, der sich als ziemlich hartnäckig und nervig entpuppt hatte. "Vertrauen sie mir, es ist schon gut so, dass ich Kazuya gewählt habe. Er würde auch einer Freundin von Chaolan nicht über den Weg trauen. Aber so wie es ist, behandelt mich sogar Chaolan respektvoll, und das kommt nicht häufig vor."

"Sollen wir uns dann morgen zum Mittagessen treffen, Lara?"

"So weit kann ich noch nicht im Voraus planen, ich muss erst abwarten, wie der heutige Abend verläuft."

"Na gut, aber ruf mich an. Ich mache mir ehrlich Sorgen."

"Sollten sie nicht. Ich bin immer auf alles vorbereitet."

Beide legten auf.

Lara verbrachte den Rest des Tages in der Nähe des Hotels. Zuerst ging sie in eine Boutique um die Ecke, um ein neues Abendkleid zu kaufen. Als sie nach Tokyo gekommen war, hatte sie nicht angenommen, dass sie eines brauchen würde. Sie probierte die verschiedensten Modelle durch. Zuerst wählte sie ein schwarzes, aber dieses wirkte zu schlicht und langweilig. Als nächstes fand sie ein dunkelblaues mit Spaghettiträgern. Es gefiel ihr sehr gut, war aber relativ teuer und auch wenn sie es sich leisten konnte, wollte sie nicht auf die Schnelle soviel Geld für ein Kleid ausgeben. Sie probierte weiter, aber alle Kleider sagten ihr nicht ganz zu, also entschied sie sich letztendlich doch dazu, das teurere zu nehmen. Danach begab sich Lara zurück zum Hotel und ging dort eine Runde schwimmen. Um fünf Uhr machte sie sich dann für den Abend bereit.


End file.
